Boneca Perfeita
by Bell2345
Summary: Quando ela percebeu que ser perfeita é a coisa mais imperfeita do mundo...


**Boneca Perfeita**

 _Escrita por Bell2345_

" Ele ainda não percebeu "

 _Lá vinha ele, belo e bem vestido -_ _ **Perfeito**_ _\- sorrindo e agradando a todos de forma tão - Malditamente - atenciosa. Até mesmo com_ elas _._

"Ele acha que é tudo graças a mim, não vê que essa perfeição é contagiosa, é uma doença "

 _\- Se não fosse por você Barbie, nada disso seria possível. Eu ainda seria aquele rebelde sem causa. Você me inspira a ser uma pessoa melhor. Me faz querer inspirar outras pessoas também - Ele me olhava com admiração, não, mais que isso. Ele, assim como os outros me idolatrava._

" É uma _maldição_ "

 _\- Ora Ken, querido, você sabe que não precisa me agradecer, eu só quis ajudar - Minha voz melodiosa e meu sorriso mais radiante, sorriso que engana a todos, pela TV ou ao vivo, adultos e crianças -_ _ **estúpidos**_ _\- acham mesmo que eu sou tudo que pareço ser?_

" Não tem escapatória, não há saída... Esta em _mim_ "

 _Em meu sangue impuro corre esta maldição. Não tenho controle sob minhas ações públicas. Sempre sorrindo. Sempre impecável. Sempre educada. Sempre observada, amada, invejada. Ninguém nunca saberá quem eu realmente sou._

"Nem mesmo ele... "

 _Ele acha que não sinto ciúmes, que não quero_ matar _cada uma das cadelas que aproximam-se dele ( ...mesmo sabendo que ele nunca me trairia) - ah, meu imperfeito Ken o que foi que eu fiz com você? Me apaixonei por você (por sua_ _ **humanidade**_ _) e a tomei de você com minhas próprias mãos... Eu infectei você com a maldição da minha família quando te fiz meu. Sempre destinada ter tudo que eu quiser da forma mais_ injusta.

" Eu sou como um robô programado "

 _Criada pra agradar à todos. Sem a_ _ **droga**_ _do direito de errar, por culpa de uma ancestral gananciosa que nunca conheci (sim, ela ainda está por aí... )._

" Ela fez um pacto... com o demônio "

 _Minha tataravó (_ maldita seja _). Ela queria a vida perfeita e conseguiu. Mas fugiu. Ela deve estar escondida. Depois fadar o sangue de seus descendentes - meu sangue - a carregar o mesmo pacto que ela até que todas as almas que ela ofereceu em troca dessa... vida (?) ao demônio sejam pagas. Tentando fugir do fardo de seus pecados, depois de perceber que ser perfeita é a coisa mais imperfeita do mundo. Para mim e para aquele próximos a família, não há escolha..._

" Inclusive para... Ele "

 _Como todas as noites de lua nova, lá estava eu, novamente em seu quarto, infectando-o com aquele ritual - profano - para mantê-lo perto de mim. Sedando-o. Injetando daquele sangue - desprezível - diretamente em suas veias. Sem isso ele não poderia viver em meu mundo e eu não conseguia ser imperfeita o bastante para deixá-lo partir. Eu... Eu precisei fazer isso! Se eu o deixasse ficar como estava - tão imperfeito - ele teria o mesmo fim que os outros..._

" ... Ele morreria "

 _Porque é isso que acontece com todos que não estão aptos a estarem ao meu lado, por não estarem a minha altura. Por não serem_ _ **perfeitos**_ _(maldita palavra!). Seja um grande acidente ou uma pequena fatalidade, é inevitável._

" ...Nunca poderei ver o fim disso "

 _Sempre bela enquanto todos envelhecem. Sempre rica enquanto outros empobrecem. Sempre presa enquanto outros são livres. Sempre. Eu, meus filhos, meus netos, bisnetos..._

" ...Ele ainda não percebeu... é só uma questão de tempo "

 _Porém vai, e quando esse dia chegar será tarde pra ele. não há volta, eu já o infectei com esse sangue sujo. Mesmo que não queira, será obrigado a fingir me amar pelo resto de sua vida, agindo como se fossemos o casal perfeito. Mesmo me odiando por fazer isto a ele... Ah, ele vai me odiar, não vai? Isso irá me matar, me corroer por dentro o que resta dos únicos sentimentos próprios que possuo. Esses pesamentos de agora serão águas passadas... E eu vou finalmente me tornar vazia, nada mais que um fantoche... Apenas..._

" **Uma boneca perfeita** "

E foram perfeitos para sempre.

Bom, uma coisa eu sei, eu consegui passar o clima tenso que eu queria, hehe  
Obrigada por ler até aqui. s2

E é isso. Por favor opinem.

o/


End file.
